


Core of Strength Timeline

by Stormwind13



Series: Core of Strength [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Timeline, core of strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Stormwind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timeline for the Core of Strength Series, since the official Naruto timeline was making my head hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core of Strength Timeline

[Core of Strength Timeline](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Yn47u4PBsTBkcCIPVzdAJBNQKv0o9DNWtR4DYxEYhxQ/pubhtml)

 

This timeline runs from the founding of Konohagakure to the night of the Kyuubi attack since those dates are the most confusing and the events during that time are essential to shaping the world of Core of Strength.   
  
That being said, it's not necessary reading, but if you want to see where my dates differ from Kishimoto's this would be a good place to start. 


End file.
